Rika
by Fiffenet
Summary: Két természet, akik egymásnak szöges ellentettjei. A kegyetlen és rideg Nagyúr és a bájosság megtestesítője, Rika. Hogy birkóznak meg egymással? (Egy kicsit el kell vonatkoztatni az eredeti történeti száltól. Nincs Naraku, nincs Rin, nincs Tetsusaiga utáni vágy. Csak Sesshoumaru van, az ő jelleme és természetesen annak fejlődése. Aztán bonyolódunk:) )
1. Az álom

**Rika**

_**1. Az álom**_

Sesshoumaru fáradtan rogyott össze egy fa tövében. Csatából jött. A szellem akivel harcolt nagyon erős volt. Alábecsülte. De még így is sikerült felülkerekedni rajta. Mióta édesapja meghalt egyre többször keveredik a területekért folyó harcba. Arcátlanságnak tartotta, hogy őt, a Nyugat Nagyurát ilyen ostobaságokkal fárasztják. Tudhatnák. Ellene nincs esélyük.

- Ostobák…..

Több sebből vérzik, mégis meggyőződése, hogy egy szunyókálás kell és a sebek pár óra alatt begyógyulnak. Démoni mivolta segíti ebben. Az erdő épp elég sűrű volt. Nem aggódott, hogy esetleg az emberek rátalálnának. Nem szerette őket. Még egy darabig kavarogtak a gondolatok a fejében, de mielőtt szép lassan elnyomta volna az álom valami bódító illatot érzett. Egy ismeretlen illat. Nagyot szippantott a levegőbe és átadta magát az álomvilágnak.

Rika a szokásos erdei sétáját tette. Hatalmas aranyszőke göndör fürtjei valósággal táncoltak a szélben. Tűzvörös kimonóját fehér virágok díszítették. Hatalmas zöld szemeivel az eget bámulta. Mosolygott. Mindig mosolygott. Hiába volt sűrűbb és sötétebb, mint más erdők, neki pont így volt tökéletes. Itt nyugodtan elmerülhetett a gondolataiban, nem háborgatta senki. Szüksége is volt rá. Az utóbbi hetekben aggasztották álmai. Megszokta a furcsa és gubancos álmokat, de ez még neki is szokatlan volt. Minden álma ugyanarról szólt. Egy férfiről. De nem közönséges ember volt. Hosszú ezüst haját dobálta a szél, arcán bíbor csíkok mutatkoztak, homlokán egy kék fogyatkozó hold és a szemei… a szemei aranyként ragyogtak. A tekintet amilyen gyönyörű volt, olyan rideg és kemény. De volt valami furcsa. Nem tudta mi, és ez aggasztotta. Tudta, hogy életük egyszer összekapcsolódik, egyszer találkozni fognak, de nem tudta mikor és milyen körülmények között. De még a bizonytalan gondolatok sem tudták letörölni a mosolyt az arcáról. Az álmai leginkább a jövőről árulkodtak, ezért is volt olyan biztos a dolgában. De most sokat nem tudott meg. Gondolatai csak úgy kavarogtak mikor a sötétben valami fehérlő alakot látott. Kíváncsi lett, hát közelebb ment. Mikor kirajzolódott előtte az alak és tisztán látta szemei elkerekedtek. Ő az. Őt látta az álomban. Ezüst haját lágyan lengette a szél. Egy darabig még állt és csak döbbenten bámult rá. Sesshouaru fájdalmas morgása zökkentette ki a kábulatból. Akkor látta meg az összetört vértet és a vért.

- Megsebesült…- mondta miközben nézte a férfi fájdalmas arcát.

Közelebb lépett, hogy jobban szemügyre vegye, de hozzáérni nem mert. Gyorsan visszasietett kunyhójához. Összeszedett mindent, amire szüksége lehet és rohant is vissza. Óvatosan elhúzta a ruhát a sebektől, hogy megtisztíthassa azokat. Egy vödör friss vízbe mártotta a kendőt és tisztogatni kezdte a sebeket. Kezdte volna…de a démon reflexei még ilyen állapotban is működtek. Kezével elkapta a lány csuklóját.

Rika egy pillanatra megdermedt, de látta a férfi arcán, hogy a fájdalom uralkodik testén.

- Ejnye- ejnye. Így kell bánni azzal aki segíteni próbál? – kérdezte vékony kacagó hangján, ami legalább annyira törékenynek hatott, mint apró teste.

Szemét már nem volt ereje kinyitni és kérdőre vonni őt aztán keze is lassan elernyedt és teste mellé esett. Sérülései komolyabbak voltak, mint első ránézésre bárki hitte volna. Rika már több órája a sebeket tisztította, közben énekelt. Épp az utolsó sebet kötözte mikor Sesshoumaru mocorogni kezdett és arcára újra kiüt a fájdalom. A lány nem vette észre, de egy pillanatra a szeméit is kinyitotta. Egy szőke hajzuhatagot látott csak.

„_Megint ez az illat. kellemes. Egy lány? ki lehet? Ismerem talán?.."- _de mielőtt cselekedhetett volna, újra álomba zuhant.

- Lázas… hozok még egy kis hideg vizet. Az majd biztosan segít. – a vödörrel a kezében rohanni kezdett, de pár méter után lelassított, megállt és hátra pillantott. Sóhajtott egy nagyot és újra futásnak eredt.

Mikor visszaért látta, hogy a láz cseppet sem csillapodott. Hideg vízbe mártotta kendőjét és törölgetni kezdte a férfi arcát. Sesshoumaru erre egy percre magához tért. Már nem csak az énekét hallhatta, már nem csak a lány haját látta, hanem belenézhetett a szemébe is. Abba a smaragdzöld szempárba. Biztos volt benne, hogy csak álmodik. Lassan felemelte karját, elsöpörte az arcába hulló rakoncátlan tincseket majd gyengéden megérintette a lány bőrét.

- Álmodom….

Rika szemei elkerekedtek egy pillanatra majd bájos mosollyal az arcán:

- Csak óvatosan a mozdulatokkal. még nagyon sokat kell pihenned. – majd tovább dudorászva kendőjével törölgette az arcát.

Sesshoumarut ismét elnyomta az álom, de arca már békés volt. Fájdalmai csökkentek. A lány nem mutatta, de a hang a csontjáig hatolt_. „ Az arca…a szeme… nem olya,n mint az álomban….lágy….bámulatos….."_

A nap lenyugvóban volt. Rikának gyorsan kellett szedelőzködnie, éjszaka nem volt itt biztonságos. Sajgott a szíve, hogy itt kell hagynia a titokzatos idegent, de tudta, hogy mellette sem lenne nyugodt az éjszaka. De abban biztos volt, hogy reggel legelőször ide vezet majd az útja.

Sesshoumaru enyhe meleget érzett az arcán. Hajnalodott. Sokkal jobban érezte magát.

„_Ez az álom….ez az illatt…_

- Ez a láz mennyire elgyengített. Ostobaságokat álmodni….Jobban megsérültem, mint hittem.

…_.érzem magamon is!"_

Mellkasára pillantott és látta megtépázott öltözéke alatt a gondosan ápolt sebeket.

- Nem álmodtam…? Hn… – üres tekintettel bámult az ösvény felé majd elindult az ellenkező irányba.

Rika már korán ébredt. Nagyon izgatott volt az erdei idegen miatt. Gyorsan felkapta holmiját és már rohant is. Mikor beért az erdő mélyébe látta, hogy a fa tövében már nem ül senki.

- Elment… biztosan meggyógyult. – bánatos mosollyal leült ahol nem is olyan rég Sesshoumaru pihent. Sóhajtott egy nagyot. _„ Valószínűleg ezért kellett találkoznunk… hogy meggyógyuljon"_

**_Folytatása következik..._**


	2. Újra látlak

_**Újra látlak**_

Rika a szokásos erdei sétájára indult. Már két hete annak, hogy segített Sesshoumarun. Ám a gondolataiból még mindig nem tudta elűzni. Azóta többször is álmodott vele. Ez az álom sokban hasonlított a korábbi hoz… mégis teljesen más volt.

_A finom arcvonású démon büszkén mered a távolba. Rideg szemei meg se rezzennek. Ezüstben ragyogó haját a szél borzolja. Egyszer csak tekintetét elfordítja. mintha egyenesen a szemébe nézne. csak nézi. Tekintete már nem olyan szigorú. szemei szinte mosolyognak. Hívón a kezét nyújtja…_

Hitte, hogy a Sors újra összehozza őket. Minden nap elsétált az erdőbe. Minden nap, remélve, hogy találkoznak. De sajnos egyszer sem járt szerencsével.

Különös hőség tombolt. Hamar el is pilledt. Úgy döntött pihen egyet, mielőtt haza indulna. Lekuporodott egy fa tövében.

„ _Ez az a fa… ahol először láttam. Vajon merre járhat? Emlékezhet rám?"_

- Titokzatos idegen! Gyere, és ne hagyj csüggedni! – ő maga sem értette mit akart ezzel. Gondolta a meleg teszi.

„_Ahogy megérinti az arcom… a keze milyen meleg volt… az arca milyen nemes… a szeme milyen gyönyörű... " _Akárhányszor eszébe jut, felcsendül a fejében a kissé erőtlen, de karakteres hang:

„Álmodom…"

Ezekkel a kellemes gondolatokkal a fejében és persze mosollyal az arcán szenderült el.

- Hé! Hé, asszony! ébredj és add nekünk, amid van! Hé, nem hallasz?

- Elaludtam! Jaj, ne! Besötétedett! Nagyon gyorsan haza kell érnem! – riadt fel Rika. Ugrott volna talpra de..

- Hé! Talán süket vagy? Asszony! - három sötét alak magasodott fölé.

Torkán akadt a szó. Levegőt is alig mert venni. _„ Jaj, most mitévő legyek?" _Arcukat nem látta, de épp elég volt a hangjukat hallani és a gyomorforgató szagukat éreznie.

- Mit akartok?

- Mindened, amid van!

- Nincs semmim! Kérlek, engedjetek! – esdekelt Rika. Nem volt jobb ötlete. Nem tudna elbánni velük. Még feleselni sem feleselt soha senkivel. A kegyelmükre bízta magát. Kár volt.

- Akkor add magad! Hehehehe! – kegyetlen kacajuktól a madarak is felreppentek.

Rikán ekkor akkora pánik lett úrrá, hogy az ösztöntől vezérelve felugrott, fellökte az útjában álló banditát és rohant, ahogy tudott.

- Állj meg te nyavalyás nőszemély! Mit képzelsz? – ordítottak utána. Üldözni kezdték.

Maga se tudta merre tart. A falu felé, vagy az erdő sötétjébe. Nem is érdekelte már csak meneküljön meg. Más nem izgatta. A három alak kitartóan rohant utána. Hiába, ők mégis csak jobb fizikummal voltak megáldva, mint a lány.

- Most már biztos lehetsz, hogy nem kegyelmezünk!

Rika szemeibe könnyek gyűltek. A fátyol mögül még nehezebben látott. Érezte a lába elakad, és egyenesen hasra esik. Keservesen felnyögött és tápászkodott fel. De már késő volt. Utolérték. Az egyik megragadta a karját és talpra állította. Háttal egy fához passzírozták. Ketten két oldalról fogták, a harmadik pedig vele szemben megállt és csak méricskélte. Próbált szabadulni, de az erős szorítás csak nem engedett. A könnyek némán patakzottak arcán. Nem értette miért történik ez. Nem tudta mit tegyen.

- Kérlek, engedjetek! – újra kérlelte őket - Könyörgöm!

- Elmehetsz! De előbb mulassunk kicsit. – undorító vigyorral közelebb lépett a lányhoz. Emelte a kezét, hogy megérintse.

Rika gyomra felfordult a látványtól. Felé közelít. A kezével. meg akarja érinteni! Tudta, hogy ha nem történik valami csoda, ez csak a kezdet lesz. Nem volt mit tenni, hát sikított, ahogy a torkán kifért:

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Sesshoumaru egy fa tövében telepedett le éjszakára. Már napok óta rótta az utat. maga sem tudta miért, csak céltalanul bóklászott. Így könnyen elmerülhetett gondolataiban. Már el is felejtette a két héttel ezelőtti eseményeket. Igaz, akkor nem sokat érzékelt belőle, de még így is bebizonyosodott számára, hogy mi történt. Valaki gondoskodott róla. Gyűlölte a gondolatot is, hogy valaki őt gyengének látta. Főleg egy ember. Egy nő.

Már majdnem megengedett magának és gyors bólintást mikor ismét megérezte azt a bódító illatot. Homlokát összeráncolva kutatott az emlékekben.

- Ez az illat… ismerem… de honnan? – szemei egy pillanatra meglepetést tükröztek – Már emlékszem. – majd harag gyúlt bennük.

Végig suhantak elméjében az emlékek. Eszébe jutott, hogy sérülten gubbaszt egy fa tövében. Aztán már csak arra, hogy felébred, sebei tökéletesen ellátva, szinte már majdnem felgyógyulva… de egy álom köti le a gondolatai. Egy gyönyörű lány arcát látja, smaragdzöld szemekkel és az arcába omló szőke fürtökkel. Egy szépen csengő ének is megszólal a fejében. Megérinti az arcát. _„Az a lány. A bőre olyan selymes." _Nem is érti, hogyan felejthette el.

Hn… ostobaság! – háborodott fel saját, pillanatnyi gyengeségén.

Merengett a csillagos égen és a gondolatai folyton a lányra kalandoztak. A levegőben terjengő illat nem hagyta szabadulni. Megkeresi. Elindult hát az illat irányába, kényelmesen puhán lépkedve.

Néhány lépést haladt csak és egy sikolyt hasított az éjszaka csendjébe.

- Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Abból az irányból hallotta, ahonnan az illatot is érezte. Szemei összeszűkültek. Kíváncsisága győzött. hát futásnak eredt. Az illat egyre erősebb lett. „Közel van." A fák között meg látott 3 alakot, akik egy fánál állnak és ostobán vihognak. De többet nem látott. kihasználta a banditák óvatlanságát és könnyed léptekkel már mögöttük is volt. ekkor a válluk felett átpillantva látta meg. „_Ő az. Ez az a lány. Hn… Baka, a végén még megöleti magát."_

Rika még mindig próbált szabadulni, de továbbra is sikertelenül. Még kétségbeesetten kapálózott, tovább rontva a helyzetén.

- Bolond nőszemély. Ha másként nem megy, talán majd ettől lenyugszol! – azzal a magasba emelte karját, hogy egy ütést mérjen áldozatukra. meg volt győződve róla, hogy ettől majd lehiggad a lány és megadja magát. hisz úgy sincs más választása. Nincs senki, aki segíthetne rajta. Az önelégült vigyor a képén még nagyobbra szélesedett.

Rika látta, hogy a kéz, amely felé indult lecsapni készül. _„ Kérlek… ments meg! Kélek… idegen." _Fogait összeszorítva várta az ütést ám helyette más történt.

- Eresszétek! – parancsolta Sesshoumaru.

Mindenki megdermedt az erélyes hang hallatán. Rika felnézet és ott állt…Ő. A férfi, akivel hetek óta álmodik. Elképesztő látvány volt, ahogy föléjük magasodott. Egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Tekintete semmit nem árult el, de picit mintha…de csak egy pillanatra szánalmat vélt bennük felfedezni. Szeméből most már örömkönnyek folytak_…" hát itt vagy…"_

- Mit képzelsz ki vagy te? Takarodj! Neked ehhez semmi közöd!

- Eresszétek! – hallatszott újra a parancs, de most már haragját is beleadva.

- Ha magadnak akarod ezt a fehérnépet, hát vedd el! Küzdj meg érte! – tette csípőre magabiztosan a kezét a férfi.

- Mit képzelsz, kivel beszélsz? Sesshoumaru Nagyúr áll előtted. Tudd hol a helyed mocskos halandó! – emelte fel a hangját. Karját a magasba emelte – meghaltok!- azzal lecsapott

A banditák holtan rogytak össze. Rika erőtlenül rogyott össze, ajkai közt egy hatalmas sóhaj szakadt ki.

- Megmentettél. Köszönöm. – hálálkodott a lány.

- Nem téged mentettelek. Egyszerűen útban voltak. – vágta rá a választ_. „Ez a hang…"_

- Akárhogy is, köszönöm neked! Sesshoumaru-sama, igaz? – a lány egyenesen a szemébe nézett és rámosolygott. – Hogyan hálálhatnám meg?

- Már megtetted. – A Nagyúr magában bosszankodott. Gyenge halandókat ment meg_. „ Ez a hang… ez az illat…"_ Gyűlölte a gondolatait. Gyűlölte a lányt. _„Nem leszek olyan ostoba és gyenge, mint az apám!" _Már épp indult volna vissza a táborhelyére, mikor:

- Hát emlékszel rám? – Rika szemei ragyogtak és lendülettel indult megmentője után.

- Hn… ne merészelj követni! - haladt tovább mit sem törődve a lánnyal.

Rika megtorpant, de nem állt szándékában ennyiben hagyni a dolgot. Támadt egy remek ötlete. nem tudta, hogyan fog elsülni, de meg kell próbálnia. Abból, amit eddig a férfi természetéből tapasztalt, tudta, hogy nem lesz könnyű dolga. _„De hol lehet az a kedves tekintet?"_ Aztán eszébe jutott!

- Jaaaj! Most merre induljak? Azt sem tudom, hogy hol vagyok! Seshoumaru-sama!

- Grrr… - csupán egy halk morranást lehetett hallani, bár valójában jócskán a türelme határán járt már a Nagyúr. – Mit akarsz?

- Nem tudom, hol vagyok! Merre induljak? – lehajtotta fejjel szipogta.

- Indulj egyenesen balra!

- Köszönöm Sesshoumaru-sama! Legyen biztonságos utad! – és futásnak eredt.

Sesshoumaru vetett még egy pillantást a lányra a válla felett.

- Baka!

Pár perc múlva meg is érkezett korábbi táborhelyére. Újra letelepedett, hogy pihentesse fáradt izmait. Elhessegette minden gyűlölt gondolatát és elaludt.

Sesshoumaru arcát a meleg napfény cirógatja. Szemöldökét ráncolja. De van valami, ami jobban bosszantja. _„ Már megint ez az illat…" _Szemét kinyitva a látvány mégis meglepte.

Egy szikla tetején áll egy apró női alak arcát a nap felé tartva. Göndör szőke haját copfban fogta hátra. haját díszítő vörös szalagot a szél táncoltatja. Ruhája nem a megszokott női öltözet volt. Kis fekete csizmájában a talpán hintázott, nyugati stílusú nadrágja a lábához simult látni engedve annak formáját. Felette egy rövid haorit viselt, amely a feneke alatt ért véget. A fekete nadrág és a tűzpiros, fehér virágokkal díszített felső nem mindennapi látványt nyújtott.

„_Észre se vettem, hogy mikor jött…"_

A férfi tekintete egy rövidke percre elidőzött a lányon, de mintha ő ezt megérezte volna. Felé fordult.

- Hát felébredtél! Indulhatunk, Sesshoumaru -sama? – kérdezte tele energiával. Annak ellenére, hogy éjszaka nem aludt.

- Te nem jössz sehova! – felelte hidegen

- Dehogynem! Veled kell tartanom! – érvelt a lány bátran. Nem is gondolva arra milyen bosszúságot okoz azzal a Nagyúrnak, ha ellenkezik a szavával.

- Ugyan miért kell? – bökte oda egy dühös tekintet kíséretében.

- Nekünk találkoznunk kellett. De nem csak a tegnap este miatt. Álmomban sokszor láttalak. Tudom, hogy veled kell tartanom. – magyarázott ártatlan tekintettel Rika és mosolygott.

„ _Találkoznunk kellett? Álmában látott? Mit akarhat ezzel?" _ Nagyon kíváncsi volt miről lehet szó, de még annál is büszkébb, minthogy faggassa. Frusztrálta a lány jelenléte, de megkockáztatta.

- Hn… - azzal elhessegette minden bosszantó gondolatát. – csak ne legyél az utamban, mert pórul jársz._ - „ Úgysem fogja bírni sokáig a tempót"_

A lány bólintott és széles mosollyal az arcán követte Sesshoumarut.

- Mi a neved? – hallatszott a kemény hangja

- Rika! A nevem Rika! – mosolygott

- Hm…

„ _Rika… milyen igaz… tökéletesebb neve nem is lehetne…"_

**_Folytatása következik..._**

_**(Rika = **__csábító illat)_


	3. Mi a titkod?

_**3. Mi a titkod?**_

A nap már lenyugvóban volt. Sesshoumaru és Rika még mindig úton voltak. Nem okozott neki gondot, hogy elhagyja otthonát. Gyerek kora óta egyedül élt és gondoskodott magáról. Igaz, a faluban jól bántak vele és sok mindenre megtanították, többek között a gyógyításra is, de valahogy soha nem érezte igazi otthonának. Teljes szívével soha nem kötődött senkihez. Izgatottságában mást sem csinált, mint énekelt és várta milyen izgalmas fordulatot vesz még az élete. Nem kérdezősködött, hisz tudta, hogy mindent megtud a megfelelő időben. Bár ha csevegni támadt kedve nem kímélt senkit, még ha a mondandójára válasz nem érkezett. Sokat gondolkozott az álmain.

„ _Furcsa. Álmomban olyan kedves és hívogató a tekintete… most viszont kegyetlen. Bár amióta elindulunk, még csak tudomást sem vesz rólam. Pedig olyan szívesen hallanám a hangját. De biztos vagyok, hogy sokkal több van benne, mint amennyit magából mutat. Jó… és rossz is._" Kíváncsi volt mit fog legközelebb álmodni. _„Vele fogok álmodni? Vagy teljesen másról? Jaj… álmodni… jó lenne már aludni."_

Útközben gyűjtögetett bogyókat, így éhes nem volt. Viszont fáradt annál inkább. Már egy teljes napja talpon volt. Kitartóan dúdolva kedvenc dalát igyekezett leplezni fáradtságát és a lépést tartani, de kevés sikerrel. Nem akart útban lenni, hiszen a Nagyúr megmondta: _„Csak ne legyél az utamban, mert pórul jársz. „ _Bár erre a mondatára legszívesebben csak mosolyogva legyintett volna többször szaladt ki sóhaj a száján és lassacskán le is maradt a férfi mögött, aki előtt természetesen ez nem maradt rejtély.

„_Miért is hagytam, hogy jöjjön? Csak hátráltat."_ Legszívesebben elzavarta volna, ugyanis kimondottan zavarta a társaság. Ráadásul nem is akárkivel utazott. Egy emberrel. Egy nővel_. „Ez a folyamatos dalolászás és az illata… hogy tud így örülni a legapróbb dolgoknak is… képtelenség kibírni" _Gyakran hergelte magát ezzel, de mielőtt ráförmedt volna eszébe jutott, amit a lány mondott neki. _„Álmomban sokszor láttalak. Nekünk találkoznunk kellett." _Bosszankodott magában még egy darabig, aztán végül megszólította.

- Itt letáborozunk éjszakára.

- Rendben – Rika fáradt teste mintha a pihenés gondolatától új erőre kapott volna. _„Azóta nem is szólt hozzám, hogy elindultunk. Egészen libabőrős lettem." _

Sikerült annyi tűzifát összeszednie, hogy éjszakára kitartson és meleget adjon nekik. Visszafelé arról ábrándozott milyen jó lesz egyet szundítani végre. Ahogy visszaért a táborhelyre látta, hogy Sesshoumaru gyanakvó tekintettel az erdőbe mered.

- Mi történt Sesshoumaru-sama? – rohant felé kíváncsian a lány.

- Menj fedezékbe!

Rika annyira fáradt volt már, hogy elsőre nem is értette mi történik. Nagyokat pislogott a férfi felé, aki végül dühösen rá kiáltott.

- Mozdulj!

Egy pillanat alatt összerezzent, meglátta Sesshoumaru fölé magasodó, undorító teremtményt. Eldobott mindent, ami a kezében volt és rohanni kezdett. Nem volt könnyű, nagyon fáradt volt. Szerencsére talált is egy biztonságos menedéket. Onnan figyelte az eseményeket. Látta, hogy váltanak pár szót, de nem hallotta miről beszélnek. Majd a megkezdték a csatát. Már ha annak lehet nevezni, hiszen Sesshoumaru egy könnyed mozdulattal a levegőbe ugrott, meglegyintette karját és a szellem teste semmivé foszlott. _„ Hűűű… ilyet még sosem láttam" – _hüledezett némán.

- Add át nekem a lányt! – mennydörgésként hatott a szellem hangja a csendben.

- Ugyan miért is adnék át neked bármit is? Tudod te, kivel állsz szemben? – _„Miért akarja?"_

- Nekem csak a lány kell. De ha könnyen nem megy, hát legyen. – azzal futásnak eredt, hogy támadjon.

- Ts…szánalmas. – unott arccal a levegőbe ugrott és minden megerőltetés nélkül kivégezte a szellemet.

Elégedetten lepihent egy fa tövében és csukott szemmel elmélkedett. Egyik gondolata sem ragadta meg igazán a figyelmét.

- Köszönöm Sesshoumaru-sama! – hallatszott egy fáradt hang.

De a férfi továbbra is csak ült némán. Rika igyekezett gyorsan tüzet rakni, elég hűvösnek ígérkezett az éjszaka. Kényelembe helyezte magát, de még azelőtt elaludt, hogy a fejét a tenyerébe hajtotta volna. Lassú egyenletes szuszogása Sesshoumaru tudtára adta, hogy mélyen alszik. Néha kiszaladt egy sóhaj az ajkai közül, ilyenkor a Nagyúr felvont szemöldökkel meredt rá. Rikát arca sokkal fiatalabbnak mutatta, mint amennyi valójában volt. A kislányos mosolya éveket fiatalított rajta. Még mindig nem értette. _„Hogy tud még álmában is mosolyogni? Az a semmirekellő mit akarhatott tőle?" _Ahogy a gondolatok kavarogtak a fejében újra csak felbosszantotta magát. Rika jelenléte- bár nem mutatta- teljesen felkavarta. Egész éjjel csak ült és merengett.

Ahogy hajnalodott Rika is szépen lassan ébredezett. Egy hang rántotta vissza a valóságba.

- Igyekezz. Indulunk. – válla felett vetett még a lányra egy semmitmondó pillantást és elindult.

Rika gyorsan összeszedte magát és útnak indult ő is. Énekelt, élvezte az utazást, a természetet, arcán boldogság látszott. Kedvelte a férfit. Bár sokat nem tudott meg róla és maga sem értette, hogy miért, de kedvelte. Gyakran mélázott azon milyen magas. Apró termete csupán a férfi mellkasáig ért. _„Vagy én vagyok túl kicsi?"_ Kuncogott magában. Így haladtak napokig.

Rika minden nap megosztott egy kedves történetet a Nagyúrral, aki egyre csak gondolatain próbált úrrá lenni. De még ő sem vette észre, hogy egyre kevesebbet vesződött ezzel. Egészen megszokta a körülményeket. Útjukat több gyenge szellem is keresztezte. Leginkább Rika miatt bátorkodtak csatába bocsátkozni Sesshoumaruval. Akinek nem volt nehéz dolga, mondván ezek csak szánalmas csőcselék. Ilyenkor Rika mindig a távolból figyelte az eseményeket és egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy bármi történik, útitársa megvédi majd. Sesshoumaruban egyre csak fokozódott a kíváncsiság. Minden szellem Rikáért jött. Arra rájött, hogy egyiket sem önző célok vezérelték, nem egytől hallott egy bizonyos „gazdám"-ról. Mind mögött egyetlen személy áll. De vajon ki? És mit akarhat? Sokat nem tudott meg egyiktől sem. Gondolataiból egy aura rántotta ki. „Megint egy!" – Ráncolta össze szemöldökét. Védelmezőn Rika elé állt és karját elé tartva enyhén átkarolta a derekát majd maga mögé tolta. A lány döbbenetében mozdulni sem tudott_. „ A karja védelmez. A keze a derekamon."_ Csak nézte az előtte tornyosuló Sesshoumarut. Ám nem volt idő mélázni.

- Menj!

Nyugtázta az utasítást, majd fedezéket keresve futásnak eredt. Ez a szellem sem volt sokkal erősebb, mint az eddigiek. Ez sem okozott különösebb nehézségeket. Sesshoumaru kezdte úgy érezni, hogy nem is azért jöttek, hogy elvigyék a lány. Inkább felderítőként jöttek. Mindegyik nagyon gyenge volt, és aki küldte őket, az tudta ezt. Belátta, hogy valami komolyabbra kell készülnie.

- Rika! – kiáltott Sesshoumaru a bokrok felé ahol a lány fedezéke volt.

- Igen Sesshoumaru-sama! – pattant ki egy pillanat alatt. _„Még soha nem szólított a nevemen"_

- Mit akarnak tőled a szellemek?

- Tőlem? Nem tudom. Nincs semmim, amit akarhatnak. – meglepte a kérdés.

- Pedig minden egyes szellemet érted küldtek.

- Értem? De hát mit akarhatnak?

- Ezt neked kellene tudnod. – felelt a férfi türelmetlenül.

- Talán az álmaim… de erről nem tudhat senki… biztos valami más lesz… de mi? – gondolkozott hangosan.

„_Az álmai? Milyen álmok?"_ Gyanakodva tekintett rá mikor eszébe jutott. _„Álmomban sokszor láttalak. Nekünk találkoznunk kellett."_

- Miféle álmok? Beszélj!

- Az álmaim legtöbbször a jövőt mutatják. Igaz, soha nem konkrét eseményt. Mindig csak kuszaság az egész. Nem tudom, hogy mi fog történni és azt sem, hogy mikor. Általában csak akkor értem meg teljesen mikor bekövetkezik. – mesélte. Megbízott benne.

Sesshoumaru nagy érdeklődéssel figyelte a szavait.

- Innen tudtam, hogy veled kell mennem. Nem tudom, hogy miért, mivel csak téged láttalak álmomban. – mosolygott rá ártatlanul – De erről senki nem tudhat. Még nem meséltem senkinek erről. – komorodott el kicsit.

- Hát valaki mégis tudomást szerzett róla. – egy pillanatig még a lányt fürkészte majd tovább indult – Igyekezz!

Gyorsan lépdelt utána. Az úton mindketten gondolataikba feledkeztek.

„ _Miért olyan értékes ez a lány? Még ha látja is a jövőt, azt sem tudja mit lát. Ő maga mondta. Így nincs hasznára senkinek sem. Csak egy gyenge halandó. Folyton énekel és kacarászik. Csak tudnám mitől ilyen boldog. Milyen bosszantó. Valaki mégis meg akarja kaparintani. Grrr... Ezért kellett találkoznunk? Hogy megvédjem? Hn…ostobaság! Az biztos, hogy elkél neki a segítség. Még magára sem tud vigyázni. Most is csak mosolyog. Mi járhat a fejében? Teljesen más, mint én… az ellentétem… de mégis… nem bánom, hogy találkoztam vele."_

„ _Még mindig érzem védelmező érintését. Olyan határozott volt mégis gyengéd. Pedig csak egy pillanat volt. Biztosan képzelődöm. Hisz mindig olyan hideg. Miért lenne hirtelen törődő? Alig szól hozzám! Kegyetlenség! Észrevenné, ha elmennék? Ugyan! Miket képzelek! Ha azt akarná, hogy ne legyek itt, már elküldött volna. Hisz' gyakran keresi a tekintetem. Én pedig szeretek vele utazni. Nagyon szeretném tudni, mi jár a fejében. Különbözünk! Nyoma sincs benne annak a Sesshoumarunak akiről álmodtam. Szöges ellentettje neki. Nekem. Nem értem. Miért kellett vele álmodnom? Úgy összezavart mindent! Sesshoumaru teljesen összezavar!Hjaj…azért örülök, hogy rátaláltam akkor az erdőben."_

Egyszer-egyszer lopva a másikra pillantottak. Óvatosan, nehogy az észrevegye. Persze mindvégig érezték magukon a másik kíváncsi tekintetét. Így haladtak tovább az úton. Míg nem rájuk esteledett...

**_Folytatása következik…_**


	4. A rémálom

_**4. A rémálom**_

Éjszakára megálltak pihenni. Rika hátát egy fának támasztva hajtotta álomra a fejét. Álmodott.

_Egy gyönyörű virágokkal borított tisztást látott. De valami nem stimmelt. Valami nyugtalanította. Két alak harcolt a mezőn. Az egyik Sesshoumaru volt, akin sérülések látszódtak. A másikat nem ismerte fel. Ádáz küzdelem volt. Szaladt. A táj nem változott. Nem tudott a tisztásról elmenekülni. Látta, hogy a nagyúr nem tud elbánni ellenfelével. Segíteni kell! Valahogy. Majd valami hirtelen megragadta a karját. Felnézett, hogy lássa ki az. Nem látott mást csak egy gyűlölettől izzó, vörös szempárt. Egyenesen a szemébe nézett. Velejéig hatolt a megvetés, ami a szemekből áradt. _

_- Kérlek! Ne ölj meg!_

_- Szánalmas halandó! – hallatszott az iszonyatos üvöltés._

_- Sesshoumaru-sama! Segíts!_

_A félelemtől földbe gyökerezett a lába. Rettegett. Szemeit összeszorította, ahogy csak tudta. Sikított, ahogy a torkán kifért. _

Sesshoumaru egy sziklán ült és figyelte a csillagokat. Mélyet szippantott a levegőben Rika finom illatát érezve. Még mindig felzaklatta. Gyűlölte. Rika ziháló légzésére lett figyelmes. _„Rosszat álmodik"_ Arcát figyelte, látta az álom egyre rosszabb. A lány kézzel-lábbal kapálózik, sikít. Odasétált hozzá, megragadta csuklóit és a lecsorduló könnyeket figyelte.

- Sesshoumaru-sama… kérlek… segíts! – hallatszott a lány könyörgése, ahogy küzd az álommal.

Sesshoumaru egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy érte kiált a lány. De csak egy pillanatra.

- Rika! – ébresztgette. – Rika! Ébredj!

Rikának hirtelen kipattantak a szemei. Két erős kéz szorítását érezte. És valóban, a kezeit lefogják. Ahogy felpillant Sesshoumaru arany tekintetével találja magát szemben. Nem sok érzelmet látott benne, mondhatni semmit. De nem is volt rá szüksége. Kétségbe esetten a nyakába borult és csak zokogott. Érte kiáltott és itt van. Megmentette.

Sesshoumaru döbbenetében azt se tudta, mit tegyen. Hagyta, hogy a lány kicsit meg nyugodjon. A zokogás hallatán valami furcsa érzés kapta el. Nem igazán tudta mit kezdjen a helyzettel. Rika nem akart megnyugodni. _„ Vajon mi zaklatta fel ennyire?"_ Nem volt mit tenni, sodródni kellett az árral. Felkarolta a lányt majd leült a hátát a fának döntve. Rika továbbra is a nyakát szorongatva sírt, de úgy tűnt kétségbeesése kicsit alább hagyott. Kis idő múlva már csak a szipogásait lehetett hallani. Úgy tűnt végre megnyugodott és…

- Elaludt. Hn… - nyugtázta majd tekintetét a csillagokon pihentette.

Rika feszült mocorgására lett figyelmes. Újra álmodott. Sesshoumaru megelőzve az újabb kirohanást, szorított egyet védelmező ölelésén. Ekkor vette észre milyen törékeny és apró. Látta, hogy a lány vonásai ellágyulnak és megnyugszik. Végre közelebbről is megnézhette. Elsimított pár kusza tincset az arcából. Mélyen magába szívta az illatot, ami mindig annyira összezavarja. Csak nézte. Nem tudott elszakadni tőle.

„_Milyen gyönyörű. Hogy képes mindig mosolyogni? Mit tettél velem? Nem vagyok önmagam. Teljesen kiborítasz!"_

Ahogy az arcához ért Rika elmosolyodott. Már az első találkozásukról álmodott. Sesshoumaru pedig hálát adott az isteneknek, hogy senki nem láthatta gyengeségét.

A nap már magasan járt mikor Rika ébredezni kezdett. Érezte, hogy valami melegen és puhán pihenteti arcát. Derekán karok szorítását érezte. Álmosan felnézett és ledermedt az arany szempártól, ami arcát fürkészte. Kíváncsiságot látott bennük.

- Sesshoumaru-sama… mi történt? – kérdezte zavartan, smaragdzöld szemeiben ártatlanság csillogott.

- Rosszat álmodtál. – érkezett a közönyös válasz.

- Álmodtam? – kutatott gondolataiban, míg végül kikerekedett szemei mutatták, megtalálta, amit keresett. – az a vörösen izzó szempár… szánalmas halandó…

Egy pár percig dermedten bámult magam elé, nyugtalanság fogta el. Sesshoumaru felvont szemöldökkel figyelte. _„ Vörös szemek? Szánalmas halandó?"_ Ezek hallatán semmi jóra nem számított.

- Induljunk! Nem messze van egy forrás. Ott pihenhetsz még egy kicsit.

- Jaj! Bocsáss meg! – kiáltott fel Rika, mikor rádöbbent, hogy még mindig Sesshoumaru mellett kuporog.

- Igyekezz! - de csak egy hűvös válasz érkezett.

A nap további része néma csendben telt. Tele feszültséggel. Mindketten kavargó gondolataikat és érzelmeiket próbálták lecsillapítani. Rikát valami különös félelem uralta. Már nem énekelt, nem szedett virágokat. Csak komoran bámult maga elé. Ezt Sesshoumaru is észrevette, de betudta az álomnak és nem foglalkozott vele többet.

Aznap éjszaka már Sesshoumaru is lepihenni készült miután meggyőződött, hogy a környék nyugodt. Néhány óra alvás tökéletes lesz. Már épp elaludni készült, mikor nyöszörgésre lett figyelmes. Rikát figyelte. _„Megint egy rémálom? Nem tetszik ez nekem. "_ Csendben odasétált hozzá, hogy felmérje a helyzetet. A lány teljesen össze volt gömbölyödve és csak motyogott össze vissza. Sesshoumaru leült mellé, próbálta valahogy megnyugtatni, bár ötlete nem volt. _„ Hiszen teljesen át van fagyva. A kezei már szinte kékek." _Egy pár másodpercig habozott, nem akarta megtenni, amire készült, de kénytelen volt. Felkarolta a lányt és felvette a pózt ami tegnap is bevált. Csak ült karjai közt a lánnyal, tekintetét az arcán pihentette. Akárcsak előző éjszaka. _„Nem hiszem el, hogy ennyire esendő lennék." _Az alvást elhalasztotta következő éjszakára. Aztán a következőre és az azt követőre. Minden éjszakát Rika mellett töltött, akit nem hagyott nyugodni az álma. Hajnalban mielőtt a lány még felébredt volna, óvatosan visszahelyezte eredeti fekhelyére. Így ment ez napokig.

Bár a nappalok sem voltak túl bíztatóak. Rika viselkedése egy cseppet sem javult az első rémálom óta. alig evett, nem beszélt, csak ha nagyon muszáj volt. Bámult maga elé. Sesshoumaru kezdett aggódni_. _

„ _Már napok óta tart ez az állapot. Nem mosolyog, nem énekel. Minden éjjel nyugtalan az álma. Ennyire rémült lenne? Mi nyomasztja? Nem eszik, csak még gyengébb lesz. Így csak még inkább megnehezíti a dolgom! Nem mosolyog… Rika… mi bánt?"_

- Rika!

De a lány meg se hallotta. Megfordult hát és várta, hogy a lány beérje. Ám ő észre sem vette, hogy a Nagyúr ott áll előtte. Egyenesen nekisétált. Olyan hirtelen kapta fel a fejét, hogy el is szédült. Még mielőtt elesett volna Sesshoumaru elkapta a derekát.

- Rika! Valami baj van?

- Nincs Sesshoumar-sama. Miből gondolod, hogy valami baj lenne? – erőltetett magára egy műmosolyt és lassan eltávolodott kicsit.

- Nem énekelsz… mi bánt?

„ _Hát figyelt rám? Tudtam én, hogy nem olyan üres. „ _

- Ez az álom… - kezdte mondókáját a lány – Borzasztó. Minden éjjel újra élem. Hiába alszom, nincs erőm. Már alig bírom ép ésszel.

- Tudom. – vallotta be félve.

Rika szemei elkerekedtek a meglepetéstől és szája sarkában megjelent egy őszinte mosoly.

- Miről álmodsz? – kérdezte – Persze csak ha el akarod mondani. – tette hozzá hidegen.

- Harcolsz valakivel. Nem ismerem. Nagyon erős. Megsebesít. Vesztésre állsz. Valaki üldöz. Nem tudok menekülni. Elkapja a karom. Kegyetlen vörös szemei vannak. Meg akar ölni… - hangja elcsuklott - Meg fog ölni… mindkettőnket - arcán könnyek peregtek.

„_Baka! Nem fognak legyőzni. Én még soha nem buktam el. Ne aggódj miattam. És amíg én itt vagyok, magad miatt se aggódj. Nem lesz semmi baj. „_

Tett egy lépést a lány felé - maga sem tudja, mi készteti arra, amit tenni készül – hogy átölelje és megnyugtassa. Már épp megérintette a karját, amikor hirtelen elkapta a fejét és az eget kémlelte. Valamit érzett. Valami nagyon rosszat.

- Mi a baj Sesshouaru-sama? – ijedt meg Rika

- Keress egy biztos fedezéket! Igyekezz! – utasította határozottan, majd egy halk morranásnak adott hangot.

_**Folytatása következik…**_


	5. Te vagy a rémálmom?

_**5. Te vagy a rémálmom?**_

- Mi a baj Sesshouaru-sama? – ijedt meg Rika

- Keress egy biztos fedezéket! Igyekezz! – utasította határozottan, majd egy halk morranásnak adott hangot.

Rika azonnal futásnak eredt. Sesshoumarut még nem látta ilyen feszültnek. Érezte, hogy itt valami nagy baj lesz. Felmászott egy fára, remélve ott biztonságosabb.

Sesshoumaru feszült izmokkal várta ellenfelét. Egy sötétzöld felhő kíséretében meg is érkezett. A magas férfi méregzöld haja copfba volt kötve. Öltözékében a fekete és zöld dominált. Arcát 1-1 fekete csík díszítette, ezzel is jelezve, ő egy nagyhatalmú démon. Fekete szemeiből csak úgy sugárzott a kegyetlenség. Jobb kezében botját szorongatta, melynek mindkét végén fekete pengék voltak.

- Örülök, hogy találkozunk Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Ki vagy te? És honnan ismersz? – mordult fel.

- Figyeltelek titeket már egy ideje.

- Kérdeztem valamit! Válaszolj! – próbált indulatain úrrá lenni.

- A nevem Asuya! A kis Rikáért jöttem! Hol bújtattad el?

- Mi dolgod van vele?

- Oh, az csak rá és rám tartozik. Be kell hajtanom a családja tartozását.

Eközben Rika figyelmesen kémlelt a fáról_. „ Mit akar tőlem? Milyen tartozás? A családom? Ismerte a családom?" _Jobban körbenézve döbbent ár, hol is van._ „Az álmom! Itt... itt történik. Istenek segítsetek!"_

- Ha vele van dolgod, az rám is tartozik!

- Oh… csak nem pátyolgatod azt a szánalmas halandót? Te Sesshoumaru, a Nyugat Nagyura?

- Vigyázz mit beszélsz! – azzal kimeresztve méreggel itatott karmait és futásnak eredt.

- Ne nevetess. Ellenem nem nyerhetsz. – kacagott Asuya majd viszonozta a támadást.

A két férfi ádáz küzdelembe kezdett. Olyan gyorsan mozogtak, hogy szinte alig lehetett látni őket. Egy ideig meg sem sebezték egymást. Sesshoumarunak be kellett vetnie ostorát is, mire meg tudta sebesíteni ellenfelét. Ám ő egyre csak szerezte őket. Asuya a botjával kegyetlenül ostromolta.

„_Nem lesz ez így jó. Nem vagyok teljes erőmben. Az a sok feszült éjszaka, amit Rika mellett töltöttem. Nem tudtam rendesen pihenni."_

- Grrr… - nagyon bosszantotta a helyzet.

- Mi a baj Nagyuram? Ennyire vagy csak képes? Szánalmas… így a kis Rika nem sok jóra számíthat.

- Hallgass! – Sesshoumaru irdatlan haragra gerjedt és új lendülettel támadott.

Sok sebet ejtettek egymáson, de még így is úgy tűnt Sesshoumaru vesztésre áll. Legtöbbször csak védekezni tudott, támadni már nem.

Eközben Rika a fa lombjából kémlelt. _„ A Nyugat Nagyura? Nem csoda, hogy ennyire kemény. Megszokta, hogy parancsolgat."_ Mosolyodott el egy percre és feszülten figyelt tovább. A hosszú percek elteltével aggodalma egyre csak növekedett. Látta, hogy Sesshoumaru nehezen boldogul ellenfelével. Az álma alapján nem sok jóra számíthatott. Bár rettegett attól, ami várt rá, de… _„Nem ülhetek ölbe tett kézzel mikor Sesshoumaru ilyen keményen küzd, hogy megvédhessen. Segítenem kell neki! El kell terelnem Asuya figyelmét."_ Lekászálódott a fáról, és a tisztásra lépett.

- Asuya! Engem akarsz? Hát itt vagyok! – bátran kiáltott, de igazából pánikolt.

A két férfi abba hagyta a csatázást, Sesshoumaru szerencséjére. Nem bírta volna már sokáig. Mindketten a lányra figyeltek.

- Ostoba! Menj innen! – utasította Sesshoumaru.

- Nocsak, nocsak! Alig ismertelek meg ebben a halandó testben! – lepődött meg mindenki ezen a mondatán. – Jól elrejtettek téged Hercegnő!

- Mit akarsz tőlem? – még mindig pánikolt a lány.

- Hát nem is emlékszel rám? Jahj… ez fáj. Pedig annyi bosszúságot okoztál már nekem! De most megkapom végre, amire olyan régóta várok! Az erőd! Add nekem az erőd! – villantak fel a szemei.

Ügyet sem vetve Sesshoumarura, Rika felé vette az irányt. Egy pillanat alatt elkapta a nyakát és egy fához passzírozta. A csapástól a lány elájult.

- Ne merészeld! – Sesshoumaru is a lány felé rohant, de már nem ért oda időben.

Asuya egy védőburkot emelt maguk köré, hogy dolgában ne zavarják.

- Ereszd el! – hiába támadta a burkot, nem tudta meg törni. Túlságosan is kimerült volt. Megfeszült testtel állt tehetetlenül és figyelt. Minden egyes szóra. Várt a megfelelő percre.

- Grrr… - közben mindvégig fenyegetően morgott és ujjait ropogtatva, mérges karmait készenlétben tartotta. Várt.

„_Ereje? Milyen ereje? Halandó test? Hercegnő? Mit jelentsen? Rika nem halandó?"_ Sesshoumaru próbálta megfejteni az események miértjét, de nem járt sok sikerrel.

Asuya a lány torkát szorongatva jobban szemügyre vette őt. Néhány másodpercig kémlelte szúrós tekintetével az ájult lányt, majd egy csalódott sóhaj kíséretében lazított a szorításon.

- Még nincs meg az ereje. Látszik a gyenge halandó testén is. Kénytelen leszek, futni hagyni. Egyelőre.

Asuya eltűntette maga körül a védőpajzsot. Sesshoumaru csak erre várt és már mozdult is, hogy végezzen ellenségével. Azonban a férfi elhajította Rikát. Olyan erővel, hogy Sesshoumarunak figyelnie kellett, nehogy a lány megsérüljön, amikor elkapja. Rika a gyenge csapódástól magához tért. A Nagyúr gyors pillantásokkal végigmérte, hogy megsérült-e valahol. _„Csak elájult"_ Lélekjelenlétét egy pillanat alatt visszanyerte és feszült izmaival támadni készült, amikor Asuya körül megjelent a zöld felhő. Az utolsó pillanatban még hallatta hangját:

- Még találkozunk, Rika! Sesshoumaru-sama! – gúnyos vigyorral intett egyet és másodpercek múlva nyoma sem volt.

Sesshoumaru indult volna utána, de Rika marasztalva elkapta karját.

- Ne menj. Hagyd!

- Miért nem maradtál fedezékben? – kérdezte dühösen, de nem néz a lányra, csak az eget bámulja ahol ellensége eltűnt a felhők között.

- Segíteni akartam. Meghaltál volna.

A Nagyúron újra úrrá lett a gyűlölet, amit iránta érzett még korábban. Gyűlölte, hogy gyengévé teszi, gyűlölte, hogy ezt ő maga tétlenül hagyta. De leginkább azt, hogy gyengeségében a veszélytől sem tudta óvni.

- Nem szorulok ostoba halandók segítségére! - ökölbe szorított kézzel adott hangot haragjának – Még egy csatában sem maradtam alul! Csak hátráltatsz azzal, hogy folyton meg kell védenem. Megmondtam, ha az utamban állsz, megbánod!

- De… - Rika elképedt a hallottakon.

- Hallgass! – a lányra emelte tekintetét, amely vörösen izzott a haragtól – Tudd, hol a helyed halandó!

- Te… te vagy az… - szakadt ki belőle egy sikoly és rohanni kezdett az erdőbe.

Sesshoumaru meglepődött a reakción, de egy pillanat múlva már rohant is utána. Rika futott, ahogy a lába bírta. _„Te vagy az… nem lehet… te nem lehetsz." _Könnyei patakban folytak az arcán. Sokáig nem jutott. Sesshoumaru előtte termett és elkapta a karját. Ki akarta zökkenteni a lányt a hisztérikus állapotból és magyarázatot kérni. Másik karjával megérintette a még mindig zokogó lány állát, hogy láthassa annak arcát. Rika egyenesen a szemébe nézett, amely újra aranyban ragyogott, de tele volt haraggal.

- Kérlek… ne bánts! Kérlek… ne ölj meg! – könyörgött a lány.

Sesshoumarut megdöbbentették a lány szavai. Ahogy könnyek áztatta arcát fürkészte, hatalmas smaragd szemeiben félelmet látott. Rettegést. Aztán eszébe jutott. _„Vörösen izzó szemek… elkapja a karom… üldöz… meg akar ölni…"_

- Rika… - teljes döbbenet lett úrrá a férfin, szemei kikerekedtek. _„Hát tőlem fél ennyire."_

Elengedte. Rika érezte, hogy a csuklója körüli szorítás megszűnik, kikerülve a Nagyurat, rohant tovább. Azt sem nézte merre. Egyetlen célja volt, hogy Sesshoumarutól a lehető legmesszebb legyen.

_**Folytatása következik…**_


	6. Megadom magam

_**6. Megadom magam**_

Rika lábai egyre nehezebbek voltak. Egyre csak lassult, míg végül már sétált. Meredt maga elé kisírt szemeivel.

- Sesshoumaru… - szakadt ki belőle a sóhaj. – Miért mondott nekem ilyeneket? Gyűlöl? Hisz reggel még olyan kedves volt. Ha nem lette volna olyan ostoba, most is mellette lehetnék. De annyira aggódtam érte. Ha meghalt volna… mikor már így a szívembe lopta magát.

Egy onsen előtt találta magát. Partját mindenhol magas sziklák határolták, csupán egy kis rést hagyva bejáratnak. Levette csizmáját és fáradtan a partra huppant. Lábait áztatta a kellemes vízben. Ahogy jobban körülnézett, látta, hogy pont vele szemben, a tavacska túlsó felén, egy kis vízesés is van. Élvezte a csendet, a nyugalmat és gondolatait próbálta rendezni. De a kérdések csak özönlöttek fejében és egyre sem tudott választ adni. Túl sok volt a ködös információ magáról, a múltjáról. Eluralkodott rajta a fáradtság. Már napok óta nyugtalanul aludt. Oldalával a mellette lévő sziklának dőlt majd egy utolsót sóhajtva elnyomta az álom.

- Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru még néhány percig elkerekedett szemekkel bámult előre. Agyában végig söpörtek az események újra és újra. _„Kérlek… ne bánts! Kérlek… ne ölj meg!" _Csontjáig hatoltak a lány könyörgő szavai. Lesütötte tekintetét és gondolataiba merült.

„_Tőlem félt ennyire. Az nem lehet. Nem akartam bántani. Csupán védeni akartam. De felelőtlenül veszélybe sodorta magát. Amiket mondtam neki. Azt hiszi, hogy meg akarom ölni. Amit a szemeiben láttam. Eddig csak legyőzött ellenfeleim szemében láttam hasonlót. Retteg tőlem. Nem akartam bántani." _

Az emlékek megállás nélkül kavarogtak. Újra és újra lepergett neki a nap. Így állt, míg nem beesteledett.

„_Rika, ha történne veled valami… én… én nem…"_

De gondolatát már nem tudta befejezni. Egy sikoltás zökkentette vissza a valóságba.

- Rika! –kiáltott és már rohant is a hang irányába.

Rika álmodott. „ _Sesshoumarut látta álmában, újra azokkal a hívogató gyönyörű szemeivel. Majd egyszer csak egy hatalmas kutyadémont lát vicsorogni. Bundája ezüstös és ugyanolyan jel van a homlokán, mint Sesshoumarunak. Mindent elborít a feketeség. A férfit látja sétálni. Leszegett feje ellenére látni hagyta szemeit, amik most határtalan szomorúságot tükröztek. Karjaiban egy törékeny testet tartott. Karjai erőtlenül lógtak, szőke haját a szél borzolta. Rika saját magát látta."_

Sikoltva riadt fel. _„ Sesshoumaru… ő tette ezt velem? De a szeme… olyan bánatos volt."_

Sok lehetősége nem volt gondolkozni. Halk léptekre lett figyelmes. A háta mögött. Felpattant és megfordult. Sesshoumarut látta. Egy pillanatra megdobbant a szíve és legszívesebben könnyes szemmel a nyakába borult volna. Ha nem jut eszébe minden. A gyűlölködő szavai és a gyilkos tekintete. Megszakadt a szíve. Hátrálni kezdett, de szerencsétlenségére az onsen volt mögötte. A férfi kitartóan sétált felé. Félt tőle, nem akarta újra érezni a megvetését. Kisugárzásában valami különös volt, de Rika nem tudta megfejteni. Tovább hátrált, egyenesen az onsenbe. Érezte, hogy a víz csak egyre mélyül, már a mellkasáig ért. Megállt_. „ Ha tovább megyek, sem menekülhetek."_ Megvetette lábait és várt. Nem telt sok időbe Sesshoumaru már ott magaslott előtte. Újra elcsodálkozott, milyen magas. Egyenesen a szemeibe nézett. _„ Szomorú? Miattam? Talán mégis fontos vagyok?"_

Sesshoumaru nyugtázta, hogy nincs rajtuk kívül itt senki, nincs veszély. Rika arcát fürkészve közelített felé. Nézte, ahogy a vízbe sétál egyre beljebb és beljebb. _„ Fél. Tőlem. Azt már nem!"_ Besétált utána. Percekig állt vele szemben, némán. A szél dobálta hajukat. Kezét a lány arcához emelte, lágyan megsimogatta, végül tenyerét az arcán pihentette. Látszott Rikán, hogy jólesik az érintése. kezét a férfiéra teszi.

- Rika… soha nem bántanálak. És másnak se hagyom!

Rika szemébe könnyek gyűltek. Sesshoumarunak ennyi elég volt, hogy meggyőzze magát. Ezért érdemes kockáztatni. Mindent megér. _„Feladom a harcot. Megadom magam!" _Közelebb hajolt Rika arcához, mélyen beszívta bódító illatát, végül lágyan megcsókolta. Csókja lágy volt mégis mindent elsöprő. Sesshoumaru szorosan ölelte. A szél is mintha csendesebben borzolta volna hajukat, megérezve a gyengéd érzelmeket. Hosszú-hosszú percekig belefeledkeztek a másik érintésébe. Rika lassan eltolta magától a férfit és mosolygott rá kedvesen. A mosolya újra a régi volt.

- A sebeid…

- Semmiség.

- Nem az! El kell látni! – kézen fogta és a partra rángatta.

Sesshoumaru képtelen volt ellenkezni. Letelepedtek egy fa tövébe és Rika hamar munkához látott. Ellátta a sebeket, a ruhákat rendbe tette, már csak tisztítani kellett. Teljesen átázott ruhájában – bár nem mutatta – majd megfagyott. De a Nagyúr előtt semmi nem maradhat titok.

- Hiszen te vacogsz! Vesd le a vizes ruháid! Vedd fel helyette ezt. – levette felsőjét és ellentmondást nem tűrve a kezébe nyomta.

Mire Rika kikászálódott a fa mögül Sesshoumaru már elaludt. Nagyon kifárasztották az elmúlt napok. Szorosan odabújt mellé mire ő ösztönösen közelebb húzta és magához szorította. Bár Rika nem tudta, már nem először éjszakáztak így. Feje pont a férfi mellkasán pihent. Szívdobogását hallgatva aludt el.

Reggel korán ébredt, Sesshoumaru még aludt. Addig sem akart tétlenkedni, kimosta hát ruháikat. Csak az alsóruházatát hagyta magán. Egy fehér, vékony lepel, ami az utazáshoz használt ruhája alá tökéletes volt. A mosással végezve úgy döntött megmártózik egyet a vízben. Elúszott a vízeséshez is és felfedezte, hogy van mögötte egy kis zug, ami éjszakára tökéletes lenne. A zuhatag alatta állva élvezte, ahogy a víz végig csorog testén és kibontott haján. A parthoz közelebb megállapodva csak komoran meredt előre. A legutóbbi álmán gondolkozva. „Meg fogok halni?"

Észre sem vette, Sesshoumaru már ébren volt. Mozdulatlanul ült tovább és őt figyelte. Időnként elkalandozott az Asuya által mondottakra. „Hercegnő? Halandó test? Különös." Kíváncsisága nem hagyta nyugodni. Rikát figyelve aggódni kezdett. Halk léptekkel odasétált hozzá. A lány pont háttal állt neki. Gyengéden a vállára tette a kezét, de ő az érintéstől ijedten összerezzent. Sesshoumaru csak állt mögötte tovább, kezeit maga mellett pihentetve, tekintetét lesütötte. Még mindig bántották az előző nap eseményei. Rika mintha ezt megérezte volna bátorítóan megszorította kezeit. Erre Sesshoumaru úgy ölelte, mint még soha. Arcát dús hajába fúrta. Végig söpört rajt a szenvedély, a vágy. Rika nagyon zavarba jött mikor feleszmélt, hogy alig van rajta ruha, és az a kevés is csurom vizes és áttetsző és Sesshoumaru kezei így érintik a testét. Végül beletörődött. Igazából nagyon is élvezte. Lassan egymás felé fordultak.

- Bánt valami?

- Csak álmodtam… láttam, hogy meg fogok halni.

- Ostobaság! – nyugtatta, de valójában nagyon aggasztották a hallottak. – A szél egyre erősebb. Vihar készülődik.

- A vízesés mögött van egy kis barlang. Ott meghúzhatjuk magunk.

Így is tettek. A vihar hamar eljött és egész éjjel kegyetlenül tombolt. Rika próbált elaludni, de minden egyes mennydörgés a porcikájáig hatolt. Sesshoumaru ölelését érezte, viszonzásképp felé fordult. Egymás arcát fürkészték, simogatták. Élvezték egymás érintését, csókját hosszú percekig majd órákig. Így lettek egymáséi azon a viharos éjszakán. Így született meg közöttük a kapocs, amely örökké tartott.

_**Folytatása következik…**_


	7. Inuyoukai Hercegnő

_**7. Az Inuyoukai Hercegnő**_

Mivel Sesshoumaru 2 hét elteltével sem tudott többet Asuyáról, mint előtte, úgy döntött ideje meglátogatni apja régi barátját, Totosait. Rengeteg megválaszolatlan kérdése van és biztos volt benne, hogy az öreg tud válaszokat adni. De nem ez volt az egyetlen oka a látogatásnak. A Nagyúr okulva a legutóbbi csatából, szükségét érezte egy fegyvernek. Nem mintha gyenge lenne, de mivel már Rika is mellette van jobb lesz biztosra menni. Harcban az örökölt Tenseigara nem számíthatott. Azzal nem tudott megvágni semmit, ami evilági. Nem telt 2 napba és már meg is érkeztek. Igaz, Totosai nem készít kardot olyanoknak, akiket nem kedvel, de valamilyen különös ok miatt mégis fogadta őket. Ismerte Sesshoumarut, ismerte a természetét és pont emiatt furcsállta a halandó nő társaságát. Magában kuncogott egy jót. „Apja fia…"

- Mi járatban Sesshoumaru-sama? És ki ez a kedves hölgy veled?

- Fegyverkovács vagy! Mit gondoltál miért vagyok itt? – teremtette le egy pillanat alatt.

- Rika vagyok, Totosai-sama! Nagyon örülök a találkozásnak. – mosolygott kedvesen

- Milyen bájos teremtés! Mondja csak kedves, hogy bírja vele?

- Totosai! – türelmetlenkedett a Nagyúr

- Jól van, jól van. Már tudom is, hogy mi lesz neked a megfelelő! – munkához is látott

Rika jót kacagott rajtuk és lepihent egyet és hamar el is szundikált. A környezet eléggé megviselte. Sesshoumaru hátát a falnak támasztva állt némán és a lányt figyelve morfondírozott. Órákig csak a kovácsmester csörömpölését lehetett hallani. Nem is értették, Rika hogy tud így szunyókálni.

- Nem csak fegyverért jöttél, igaz Sesshoumaru - sama? – kérdezte a mester, mintha belelátna a fejébe.

- Mit tudsz egy bizonyos Asuyaról?

- Asuya… a kígyódémon. Már egy ideje nem hallottam felőle. Mit dolgod van vele?

- Az nem tartozik rád. – morrant fel, de végül belátta, ha makacskodik, nem tud meg semmit.

- Rikát akarja. Valamilyen családi tartozás miatt. Mondj el mindent, amit tudsz róla.

- Mint már mondtam, igen erős kígyódémon. Családja egy ideig háborúban állt egy Inuyoukai klánnal. A háború évekig tartott és kegyetlen volt, a klán oda veszett. Azt beszélték, hogy a klán vezérének és feleségének a háború alatt született egy gyermekük. Egy lány. De soha nem látta senki. A holtteste sem került elő. Az a legenda született, hogy a Vezér mielőtt mind meghaltak volna, a Hercegnő erejét elzárta és halandónak álcázva testét, kicsempészték az emberek közé. Bízva abban, hogy legalább ő megmenekül a kígyók elől. Azóta nem hallott róla senki.

Rika eközben alvást színlelve figyelt.

- Hm… egy Inuyoukai. Miért nem hallottam még erről?

- A háború nagyjából akkor volt mikor te születtél. Édesapád is segítette őket a harcban, a klánt nem menthette meg, de a lányt ő maga vitte el a faluba. Nem akarta, hogy kiderüljön a valóság. Biztosabb volt, ha továbbra is szóbeszédnek hiszik, és szép lassan elfelejtik a lány. Ekkor édesapád úgy döntött egyesíti a nyugati területek klánjait. Így, a Nyugat Nagyuraként könnyebben megakadályozhatta az ilyen borzasztó háborúkat.

- Értem. Tehát nem csak legenda.

- Azt mondtad Asuya a lányt akarta. Gondolod, hogy ő a Hercegnő?

- Nem tudom. De kiderítem. De ha akkortájt született, mint én, akkor halandó testben már halott lenne.

- Valóban így lenne logikus. De a démoni ereje még a testében van. Apád egy varázslónál rejtette el, aki kezeskedett arról, hogy a gyermek kilétére nem derül fény. A varázsló a klán vezérének bizalmasa volt. Egy bűbájjal hosszú-hosszú évekig gondoskodott arról, hogy az embereknek ne tűnjön fel a különösen hosszú halandó élet. Mit tudsz a múltjáról?

- Nincs családja. Egyedül élt. Varázslóról soha nem mesélt. Csak történeteket a gyerekkoráról. Semmi különöset. Családról, rokonokról semmit.

- Valószínűleg a varázsló kezeskedett arról is, hogy a lány ő maga se tudja, valójában kicsoda. Átlagosnak maradhasson. Amikor eljött az ideje, egy új faluban új életet kezdtek, az emlékeket eltűntetve. Más magyarázatot nem látok.

- Mennyi bonyodalom egy gyermek miatt. – hitetlenkedett Sesshoumaru

- Érted is megtette volna ezt az Édesapád! – fegyelmezte kicsit Totosai, ami a Nagyúrnak nem volt ínyére, de tudta, hogy igaza van.

- Az elzárt erőt, hogy hozhatja újra a felszínre?

- Sajnos, ebben nem tudok segíteni. Nincs rá konkrét recept vagy varázslat.

- Ezt hogy érted? – Vonta fel az egyik szemöldökét Sesshoumaru.

- Nagyon régi történet. Sok mindenre nem emlékszem. Annyit tudok, hogy a körülmények nagyban befolyásolják. Nem mindegy mikor történik, és milyen állapotban van a Hercegnő. Ha a körülmények nem jók, a változás sem jön és örökre halandó testben maradhat. De, hogy mit kell tenni…

- Hn…

- De meglátom, mit tehetek ez ügyben. – rezzent össze hirtelen a kegyetlen parancsoló pillantástól. – Veszélyes lehet visszahozni az erejét.

- Tudom. Ha újra youkai ereje lesz, Asuya egyből lecsap rá! – kezét ökölbe szorította.

- Komolyan kell venni ezt az Asuyat. Nagy hatalma van, még ha hosszú ideje nem is mutatkozott meg. Még egy ilyen erős daiyoukainak is komoly ellenfél.

- Ts… - nagyon nem tetszett neki, amit a mester mondott.

Egy pár percig néma csend volt.

- Te mit gondolsz erről, Rika? Hallottál mindent, igaz?– kérdezte Sesshoumaru a lánytól.

Rika összerezzent. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy mindenki azt hiszi, alszik. Zavarában azt sem tudta, mit csináljon. Feleljen egyszerűen vagy mentegetőzzön, amiért hallgatózott?

- Én nem is tudom. Tényleg azt hiszed, én vagyok az?

- Igen. – jött a hideg válasz.

- Nem érzek magamban semmi különöset. Én, mint egy Inuyoukai? Badarság! – legyintett zavartan.

„_Olyan lennék, mint Sesshoumaru?"_ Nem igazán tudta hova tenni a hallottakat, úgyhogy egyelőre nem alkotott véleményt.

Már beesteledett mire a kard elkészült. Sesshoumaru démoni erejét is beleitatták, hogy az erőt és képességeket adjon a fegyvernek. Rika ismét aludt. Ez a vulkanikus környezet teljesen kikészítette.

- Tessék, Sesshoumaru-sama! Ez a te fegyvered a „Seiryoku"!

- Hm… Seiryoku. – méregette a nagyúr a kardot.

- Tökéletesen alkalmas arra, hogy hódíts… és hogy védelmezz – csipkelődött a mester.

Az apja is többször kérdezte tőle, hogy miért akar hatalmat, hogy van-e kit védelmeznie. Akkor gyengeségnek tartotta, de már rájött nem is akkora ostobaság védelmezni valakit.

- Elég vadra sikerült, úgyhogy ha kérhetlek, ne a közelben próbáld ki.

- Ne aggódj. – kardját az övébe tűzve gúnyosan vigyorgott.

- A kisasszony már alszik. Megvárhatjátok itt a reggelt. – ajánlotta fel, de valójában nem akarta marasztalni a Nagyurat.

- Nem lehet. Nem bírja ezt a levegőt.

Ölébe kapta a lányt és kisétált vele. Elrugaszkodott a levegőbe és mintha talpa alatt egy felhő jelent volna meg. Csendben szelték az eget.

- Hjaj, ez a Sesshoumaru. Úgy látszik a modora sosem lesz jobb. Nem is sejti milyen egyszerű a válasz a kérdésére. Reméljük, időben rájön.– az eget figyelve sóhajtott Totosai. – De ha a Nagyuram ezt látná, büszke lenne a fiára. Sokat fejlődött.

- Nem sokkal később Rika ébredezni kezdett. Érezte, hogy Sesshoumaru a karjában tartja, de valami nem stimmelt. „Milyen nagy szél…" Jobban körülnézett, lenézett, felnézett, összevissza kapkodta tekintetét.

- Ááááááááááá! – sikított mikor rájött, hogy a levegőben vannak. A férfi nyakába csimpaszkodott és szorította, ahogy csak tudta.

- Az istenekre Rika. Mi bajod van?

- Nem akarok lezuhanni!

- Senki nem fog lezuhanni csak nyughass, mert a végén tényleg ledoblak. – bosszankodott.

- Sesshoumaru… komolyan elhiszed, amit Totosai mondott? Mármint, komolyan gondolod, hogy Inuyoukai lennék? Mint te?

- A történetbe beleillesz. És igen, úgy gondolom te vagy az elveszett Hercegnő.

- Hercegnő? Én? Nem emlékszek semmire. És az erőm? Felszínre akarod hozni?

- Nem.

- De én szeretném. Ha tényleg bennem van az erő, akkor magamnak szeretném.

- Túl veszélyes.

- Ha erősebb leszek, meg tudom magam védeni. Meg különben is, te itt vagy velem, hogy megvédj – kacagott ártatlanul.

- Itt.

- Jaj, jaj… mi lesz most? Mondd… boldogabb lennél, ha nem lennék halandó? – sóhajtott fáradtan, majd a férfi haját cirógatva tovább aludt.

- Baka… - De Rika a választ már nem halotta.

_**Folytatása következik...**_

_**Inuyoukai=kutyadémon**_

_**Daiyoukai=nagy démon; sokkal erősebb és okosabb, mint az általános értelemben vett youkaiok.**_

_**Seiryoku= (fn) hatalom (erő)**_


	8. A megoldás

_**8. A megoldás**_

Sesshoumaru úgy vélte a sok baljós információ hallatán jobb lesz egy biztonságosabb helyen. Nem voltak túl messze, így hát a szárazföldön utaztak. Néhány elhagyatott helyen természetesen ki is próbálta mire képes az újonnan szerzett kardja. Ugyanolyan zöld villámokat szórt magából, mint amilyen zöldek voltak méreggel itatott karmai. Teljesen meg volt elégedve az eredménnyel.

- Hova megyünk Sessoumaru?

- Az palotámba.

- Óóóó, a Nyugat Nagyurának palotája is van? – kacagott Rika – Mondd… nem pihenhetnénk egy kicsit?

- Hisz nem rég indultunk. De ha fáradt vagy, legyen.

A réten heverésztek egy kicsit. Rika apró teste fekve épp, hogy kilátszott a virágok közül, élvezte, ahogy a nap melengeti arcát. Több se kellett, hogy szundítson egyet. Nem merülhetett el álmaiban, mert Sesshoumaru felkeltette, mondván nem henyélhetnek egész nap. Majd alszanak éjszaka meg a palotában, ha már odaértek. Rika már sötétedés előtt alig állt a lábán, alig várta, hogy alhasson végre. Bánatára a reggel hamar eljött és nap közben folyton lemaradozott és többször is meg kellett állni, pihenni. Sesshoumaru türelmetlen volt már, hát faggatni kezdte.

- Talán beteg vagy? Az illatod is kicsit más.

- Nem, nem. Jól vagyok. Indulhatunk tovább.

- Nem úgy nézel ki, mint aki jól van.

- Tényleg jól vagyok, csak Totosainál az a levegő nem volt épp a legjobb.

- Legközelebb jól ellátom ezért a baját.

- Ugyan. Ő igazán nem tehet róla. Induljunk. – belekarolt a férfiba és sétáltak tovább.

Néhány óra múlva érezte, hogy a karolás lassan már kapaszkodásba csap át. Jól sejtette. Rika remegő lábai megadták magukat és térdre rogyott.

- Mi a baj? – kérdezte Sesshoumaru miközben próbálta felnyalábolni.

- Nagyon fáradt vagyok. Nem pihenhetnénk?

- Legyen.

Egy perc sem kellett, Rika már rég aludt. Légzése zavaros volt és mintha kicsit nehézkes is. Sesshoumaru ölében tartva őrizte az álmát egészen reggelig. A nap már rég fent volt, de Rika csak aludt.

- Rika. Ébredj! – élesztgette, de semmi reakció nem volt. – Rika! Rika!

„_Mi a baj? Biztos beteg. De a palota repülve is egy nap. Sietnem kell!" _Felkapta a lányt, átalakult szellemgömb formájába és egyenesen a palota felé vette az irányt. A kapu előtt puhán ért földet. Rika még mindig eszméletlen volt és a láza is felment. Alig volt élet a testében.

„_Tarts ki még egy kicsit. Itt már jó kezekben leszel!"_

Határozott léptekkel közelítette meg a palotát. Közben a szolgák riadóztatták a gyógyítót és mindenkit, akire szükség lehet. Mire beértek a szoba is már elő volt készítve és mindenki a nagyúr kérését leste. A gyógyító és segédei sürgölődtek körülötte egy darabig, végül a nagyúr elé álltak közölni a híreket.

- Mi baja? Beszélj!

- Nagyuram, a hölgy állapotos.

Sesshoumaru szemei hatalmasra kerekedtek. A döbbenettől szólni sem tudott. A gyógyító folytatta mondandóját.

- Ha jól sejtem, Nagyuram, az Ön gyermekét várja. Sajnos a szervezete ezt különösen nehezen viseli. A benne fejlődő démoni erőnek táplálnia kellene, de ennek ellenére a magzat elszívja minden erejét. Attól tartok a halandó teste nem bírja sokáig.

- Ő egy youkai, halandó testbe zárva. Az ereje megvan, csupán újra a felszínre kell hozni. – próbált higgadt maradni. – Ha ezt megtesszük, felépül?

- Biztos vagyok benne Nagyuram! De nem tudom, hogyan is tehetnénk meg!

- Tégy meg mindent. Ha meghal, te is meghalsz! – hangzott fenyegetően.

- Igen is Sesshoumaru Nagyúr!

Haragjával nem tudott tovább ott maradni. Muszáj volt kiszellőztetnie a fejét és a kétségbeesését csillapítania. A közeli erdőbe rohant. Gyilkos morgások kíséretében, puszta kézzel kidöntött néhány fát, így indulatai is kicsit csillapodtak_._

„ _A gyermekünket várja. Boldognak kellene lennünk. Ehelyett haldoklik, és nem tudom mi tévő legyek. Ha már a Tenseiga sem tudja megmenteni?"_

Ökölbe szorított kézzel állt, kordában tartva keserű haragját. Néhány perc múltával újra tudott higgadtan gondolkozni. Visszament a szobába ahol Rikát ápolták. Közelében akart lenni, bármi is történik.

- Elmehettek!

- Nagyuram, a lázát kicsit lejjebb vittük, de attól tartok ez édes kevés.

- Keresd a gyógymódot!

- Igen nagyuram! Mindent megteszünk! – nagy hajlongások közepette elhagyták a szobát.

Sesshoumaru letelepedett Rika ágyába, a lány hátát mellkasának támasztotta és vizes ruhával finoman törölgette arcát. Nem tűnt betegnek. Olyan volt, mint aki békésen alszik. Arcát a lány fején pihentette, így feküdtek egész éjjel. Reggel a gyógyító újra jött, hogy megnézze az állapotát, de sajnos bíztatót nem tudott mondani. Sesshoumaru kitartóan virrasztott mellette. Már 3 nap is eltelt, de változás nem volt.

- Sesshoumaru Nagyuram!

- Hallgatlak!

- Talán lenne egy megoldás, de nem vagyok biztos abban, hogy sikerül.

- Beszélj! – érdekelte minden megoldás, nem számított mibe kerül.

- Arra gondoltam, ha a Nagyúr adna neki a véréből, valamennyit erősítene a szervezetén. Talán át tudná vészelni a terhességet is.

- Itassam meg vele a vérem…? – gondolkozott el az ötleten

- Nem megitatni kellene. Hanem közvetlen a véráramába juttatni.

- Elmehettek!

- Nagyuram, akárhogy is dönt, kérem, legyen óvatos. Nem lehetünk biztosak a következményekben.

- Menj! – utasította ismét.

Mikor magára maradt az eszméletlen Rikával, csak ült mellette és figyelte.

„_Olyan sápadt és sovány. Ki kell még tartanod!"_

Lehelt egy csókot a homlokára majd ejtett egy vágást a tenyerén. Összeszorult a szíve, hogy ő maga ejt sebet és okoz fájdalmat neki. Kezét ökölbe szorította olyan erővel, hogy karmai mélyen belevágtak húsába és onnan vér csorogjon. Rika sebébe csepegtette. A lány ujjait tenyerébe hajtotta, hogy takarják a sebet. Néhány másodpercig nem történt semmi. Aztán hirtelen energia kezdett áramolni a testéből. Youkai energia kitört és egyre növekedett. Olyan volt mintha hatalmas vihar tombolt volna a szobában. Rika teste nem volt nyugodt. Feszülten hánykolódott, mint akit erős fájdalmak gyötörnek. Látszott, hogy eluralkodik rajta a hatalmas erő, nem tudja kordában tartani, hangosan felsikoltott. Sesshoumaru szorosan megragadta és magához húzta, hogy a szenvedést testével csillapítsa.

- Gyerünk Rika! Küzdj! Ne merészelj itt hagyni!

Pár percig úgy tűnt hasztalan, de végül az energia és a test is lenyugodni látszott. Még néhány perc és Rika légzése egyenletessé vált izmai elernyedtek.

„_Megnyugodott."_ Könnyebbült meg Sesshoumaru de még mindig magához ölelte a lányt. Úgy tűnt ébredezik. Lassan visszafektette és várt. A lány arcán és szemhéján 1-1 bíbor méregcsík, homlokán egy ugyanilyen színű, apró, bár jól látható csillag jelent meg. Fülei kihegyesedtek, ujjai végén karmok nőttek. Fizikuma is érezhetően erősödött. A férfi elképedve nézte a változást. Halandó testéből megőrzött néhány ismertetőjegyet. Ahogy Rika ébredezett látni lehetett, hogy szemei a smaragdragyogásból semmit nem vesztettek. Haja is ugyanolyan aranyszőke maradt.

- Sesshoumaru… mi történt?

- Most már minden rendben lesz. – nyugtatta a férfi, arcát simogatva

- Olyan fáradt vagyok.

- Pihenj én itt maradok melletted.

- Az nagyon jó lenne.

A nem épp hangtalan eseményre odasereglettek a szolgálók és a gyógyító is. Tátott szájjal nézték az eredményt. A gyógyító tudta, mi történt. Gyorsan észbe kapott, kizavart, mindenkit és meg is vizsgálta Rikát. Természetesen Sesshoumaru egy pillanatra sem tágított.

- Nagyuram. A láza még mindig magas, de reggelre már valószínűleg nyoma sem marad. Minden más rendben van. Működött. Meggyógyult és úgy tűnik a démoni erejét is visszakapta.

- Valóban.

- Azért még szemmel tartom, hiszen a babára is figyelni kell.

- Rendben.

- Magukra is hagyom. Ha bármire szükségük lenne, kérem, csak szóljon.

- Köszönöm. – hangzott el, amit még senki nem hallott tőle.

- U-ugyan nagyuram. Ez csak természetes. – szájtátva elhagyta a szobát.

Sesshoumaru kedvese hasára tette kezét és lágy mosoly bujkált a szája sarkában_. „A baba. Majdnem el is felejtettem."_

_7 hónap múlva…_

Már eltelt jó pár hónap az átváltozás óta. Bár Rika már erősebb volt, de még mindig csak aludt. A szülés ideje egyre csak közeledett. Sesshoumaru aggodalma megriasztott mindenkit. A palotában az őrséget megerősítették. Senki nem pihen addig, míg Asuya és a családja él. Sesshoumaru épp az erkélyen állt és gondolataiba merülve meredt kifelé, mikor Rika felébredt.

- Sesshoumaru…

De a férfi még néhány másodpercig állt ugyanúgy, megengedett magának egy megkönnyebbült molyost.

_**Folytatása következik…**_


	9. Harc a családért

_**9. Harc a családért**_

A napok nagy részében Rika a birtokon sétálgatott. Virágokat szedet, énekelt, sütette magát a napon. Természetesen Sesshoumaru hagyott egy kis szabad teret, de azért a nyomában volt. A kismama egy fa árnyékában pihent.

- Ha már folyton követsz és figyelsz, akár le is ülhetnél mellém. Igaz, Sesshoumaru?

Belátva kudarcát kisétál a fa fedezékéből és párja mellett lepihent.

- Mondd Sesshoumaru, boldog vagy, hogy youkai lettem?

Válaszként csak egy felvont szemöldököt kapott. Folytatta.

- Boldogabb vagy, hogy már nem vagyok halandó, hanem egy inuyoukai mint te?

- Ne légy ostoba! Halandóként se volt veled baj!

- De te nem szeretted az embereket.

- Most sem szeretem. – felelte hidegen.

- Engem se szerettél?

- Te más voltál! - Rika mosolygott, hiszen sikerült zavarba hoznia a nagy daiyoukait.

Most már Sesshoumaru is megengedhette magának az alvást. Már hosszú ideje nem volt rá alkalma. vagyis inkább mersze. Békésen, egymás karjában aludtak. Az éjszaka közepén Sesshoumaru szemei kipattantak, izmai megfeszültek. Ismerős szagot érzett.

- Asuya! – felpattant.

- Mi történt Sesshoumaru?

- Maradj itt! - és már rohant is hogy végezzen vele.

Asuya a kapuban állt az őrség teljesen kiütve. Várt. Nem kellett sokáig.

- Meghalni jöttél Asuya?

- Jaj, milyen szívtelen fogadtatás, Sesshoumaru-sama! Megéreztem a kis Rika szagát. Megváltozott – beteg vigyorral az arcán

- Grr… Mi dolgod van vele?

- Már mondtam! Családi ügy! A családja az enyém ellensége volt. Őket már elintéztük. Rika sem lehet kivétel.

- Azt majd meglátjuk! – azzal neki esett.

Sesshoumaru folyamatosan, erőt nem sajnálva támadott. De szerencsére sikerült megőriznie hidegvérét. Természetesen Asuya sem volt rest. Amíg a két férfi harcolt egy árny suhant be Rikához. Energiáját és szagát elrejtve könnyen bejutott. A nőt elkábította és már vitte is.

- Ugyan! Add át őt és nem látsz többet!

- Ne nevettess! Azt hiszed, hagyom, hogy árts neki? Elfelejted, kivel beszélsz?

- Akárhogy… már hagytad is!

Asuya megkapta a jelet, hogy minden rendben és már indult is.

- Mára ennyi elég, Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Mit képzelsz hová mész?

- Meguntalak!

- Azt hiszed, elmenekülhetsz? Meghalsz! – de mire elérte volta Asuya a legutóbb is látott felhővel eltűnt.

Sesshoumaru egy pár percig dühösen az ellenség hűlt helyét figyelte. _„… már hagytad is…"- _suhant át az agyán.

- Rika! – de ő már nem volt sehol.

Dühösen a falba csapott, de ez sem volt elég. Haragját nem tudta csillapítani.

„ _Bedőltem a csalinak! Ostoba voltam! Az orrom elől vitték el. Az nem lehet! Rika…"_

Futásnak eredt. Abba az irányba, ahol Asuyát látta eltűnni. Nem tudta merre megy, a szagukat sem érezte. A düh teljesen elborította az elméjét. A fájdalom és félelem, amit érzett, hogy elveszíthet valakit, aki számára kedves, elviselhetetlen volt. Nagyobb, mint valaha. Az indulat annyira irányította, hogy már teljes youkai formájában rombolt az erdőben.

Ez alatt a palotában Rika kezdett ébredezni. Érezte maga alatt a hideg, kemény padlót, és a durva falat, aminek hátát támasztották. Kellett néhány perc, míg rendezte gondolatait, de még így sem tudta hol lehet. Lépéseket halott, végül az ajtón belépett Asuya.

- Nocsak, nocsak! ilyen meglepetésre nem számítottam! Bónusz ajándékot is kapok.

- Te… - tápászkodott fel dühösen, azonban a hasába nyilalló fájdalomtól térdre rogyott.

- Kár fáradnod. Úgyis enyém lesz az erőd, Sesshoumarué és a fattyatoké is – elhagyta a szobát

- Ts… - Rika csak a fájdalmával tudott törődni. _„Ne… még nincs itt az ideje…"_ - Sesshoumaru… kérlek!

Nem sokkal később egy asszony ment be hozzá, hogy gondját viselje. Rika bármit kérdezett választ nem kapott, de mégis örült, hogy nincs most egyedül.

Már hajnalodott mikor egy katona jött érte. Csuklóit megbilincselve, egy lánccal vezette. Nehezére esett a séta az időnkénti fájások miatt. A palota ajtajában megállították. Mikor felnézett, kedvesét látta kivont karddal rohanni, szemeiben őrjöngő haraggal.

Sesshoumaruba villanásként csapott bele egy érzés. Egy pillanatra megérezte Rika illatát. Elindult felé, az sem érdekelte, ha ez egy csapda. Egy kisebb birtokhoz vezette őt. A kapuhoz érve kivonta kardját és egy csapással ledöntötte az előtte álló akadályt. A romok mögött katonák százai vártak, hogy útját állják. Ámokfutó módjára kaszabolni kezdte őket. Senkinek sem kegyelmezett. Brutalitásának köszönhetően egy karcolást sem szerzett. Mikor minden katonával végzett meg sem állt a palotáig. Asuya már ott várta. Néhány másodpercig álltak egymással szemben, de Sesshoumaru már készült a pusztító csapásra.

- Csak lassan a testtel. Nem örülnénk, ha baja esne, ugye? – rántott egyet a kezében tartott láncon.

Rika botorkált előre, a fájdalomtól alig állt a lábán. Sesshoumaru lélegzete egy pillanatra elakadt a látványtól.

- Sesshoumaru… - tört ki Rikából a sírás.

- Mit tettél vele?

- Oh, én semmit. Csupán a szülés indult meg. – kacagott.

- Ts… - legszívesebben szabadjára engedte volna dühét és erejét, de valószínűleg Rikának is jutna belőle.

- Sesshoumaru! Sesshoumaru! – sikoltozott kétségbeesetten.

Asuya parancsára Rikát visszavezették a szobába, ahol eddig is volt. A férfi szemével követte kedvesét. Mikor már elég távol érezte Asuyához fordult.

- Meghalsz! – azzal támadni kezdte.

Asuya a maradék katonáját is ráküldte, de Sesshoumaru egy csapással kivégezte őket. Újra támadta ellenfelét, aki már kénytelen volt maga csatába állni. Sesshoumaru kardjával, mérges karmaival, Asuya pedig botjával mérte a csapásokat. Kíméletlenül okozták és szerezték a sérüléseket. Már egy ideje így ment, de még mindig senki nem került fölénybe.

- Csak nem fáradsz? Sesshoumaru- sama!

- Ne nevettess! – kérkedett bár nagyon is fáradt.

- Itt kellett volna maradnia. Végignézhetted volna, ahogy megszületik a kölyköd, aztán megöltelek volna a szeme láttára. – hallatszott közbe az elmebeteg kacaj.

- Hallgass. – megszaporázta csapásait.

A szobába érve Rikát az asszony várta, hogy tovább ápolja. Nem volt már sok idő, a baba már úton volt.

- Ahhh… - kitartóan bírta a vajúdást.

- Tartson ki asszonyom! – bíztatta a nő – Mindjárt megvagyunk. – Segítői is ott sürögtek.

- Rendben.

Rika nyomott egyet, minden erejét beleadva. Mire feleszmélt, már gyereksírástól zengett a palota.

- Gratulálok! Kisfiú! – gyorsan mosdatták, bugyolálták.

- De örülök! Megnézhetem? Aahh… ! Mi történik? Ahh! Miért nincs még vége?

- Jön a következő baba! Úgy tűnik, ketten vannak! – lelkendezett az asszony.

- Hogy mi?

- Gyerünk! Nyomjon!

- Nem megy. Nincs erőm. Nem megy.

- Asszonyom tartson ki! Az ura mindjárt itt van önért és hazatérhetnek. Két babával! De most nyomnia kell!

- Re… rendben! – nyerve egy kis új erőt.

Néhány perc elteltével a másodok baba is megérkezett. Egy kislány. Rika a futonon feküdt teljesen kimerülve. Mellette babái pislogtak édesanyjukra. Gyönyörű szőke hajuk és arany szemük volt. Nem mindennapi látványt nyújtottak.

- Sesshoumaru… - szemeiből könnyek csorogtak, így aludt el.

Sesshoumaru és Asuya megérezte az első baba világra jöttét. Az apát az aggodalom kicsit össze is zavarta. Ellenfele természetesen ezt ki is használta és botjával egyenesen átszúrta Sesshoumaru vállát, aki mit sem törődve sérülésével támadott tovább. Már csak az érdekelte, hogy Rika és gyermekük épségben hazajusson. Egy érzés hasított beléjük, megtorpantak.

- Oh… még egy. Nagyszerű ajándékot adtatok nekem! – kacagott.

- Ne merd őket még egyszer a mocskos szádra venni!

Sesshoumarut teljesen elöntötte a düh, akárcsak korábban az erdőben. Már nem is akart uralkodni magán. Egy szempillantás alatt felvette valódi youkai formáját. A döbbent Asuyát álkapcsa közé fogta. Hatalmas erővel összeroppantotta testét majd egy fához hajította. Néhány másodpercig nézte, hogy biztosan halott-e. Újra emberi formát öltve felkapta ellenfele botját és azt testébe szúrva fához szegezte őt.

Rohamléptekkel Rikát kezdte keresni. Hamar meg is találta. Az ajtón berontva az alvó nő és mellette a két kis csöppség látvány fogadta. Halkan odasétál és letérdelt mellé. Az öklein támaszkodva, fejét lehajtva próbálta nyugtatni magát. Torkát egy különös érzés fojtogatta. Eltelt jó pár perc már a vállán a seb is lassan gyógyulni kezdett, mikor a babák sírására lett figyelmes. Zavarában nem is tudta mit tegyen, végül gyengéden megcirógatta arcukat. A csecsemők boldog kacagásba kezdtek, szorongatva apjuk ujját. Sesshoumaruból kifakadt egy őszinte halk nevetés.

- Sesshoumaru… - közben Rika is ébredezett.

- Most már minden rendben lesz. Menjünk haza!

- Jó.

A két gyermeket anyjuk karjába tette és mindhármukat felnyalábolta. Sesshoumaru az eget szelte, hogy minél hamarabb otthon lehessenek. Mielőtt Rika újra álomba merült volna:

- Mamoru és Manami.

- Tessék? – pislogott a nő

- A nevük. A fiú Mamoru, a lány Manami.

- Tökéletes. – mosolygott rájuk.

Az új tagokkal bővült család épségben megérkezett a palotához. A szolgálók megállás nélkül sürögtek körülöttük. Sesshoumarura és Rikára is bőven ráfért a pihenés. Az elmúlt 24 óra megviselte őket. Békésen pihentek szobájukba, nem is sejtve, hogy a neheze még csak most kezdődik. A kis ördögfiókákkal.

_**Vége.**_

**_Manami =_**_**gyengéd szeretet**_

_**Mamoru = véd, óv**_


End file.
